


好样的金斯莱

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	好样的金斯莱

“我？”两名傲罗指了指自己，在发出尖叫的同时怒视对方，视线相交似乎摩擦出了肉眼可见的火星：“跟他？！”

金斯莱感到有些头疼。他只好再次沉痛地点了点头。

“没错。”他顺着黑发傲罗的指尖指了指左边，“波特，”又指了指右边：“和马尔福。”

“你疯了？”马尔福提出质问。“我和波特合作只有一个结果，他死在任务里或者我弄死他。”

“哈，别笑死人了，你能干什么？”

眼看两人又要在他的办公室里吵起来，金斯莱用力地咳了咳，总算让他们的视线暂时停止交战，停在他的身上。他在膝盖上交握双手，好让自己显得更有威严。

“这是命令，你们必须遵守。——不过为了不让你们茶余饭后说我的坏话，我还是解释一下：这次的任务很复杂，综合了所有因素，你们俩是最适合搭档的。哈利，你战斗经验丰富，反应快并且说实话，是在编傲罗里魔力最强的。”他听见马尔福在一旁发出不屑的嗤笑，赶紧又说道：“而你，德拉科，你作风冷静，头脑清醒，总能解决很多突发状况。”

两人被夸得有点飘飘然，空气中剑拔弩张的气氛眼看消退了点儿。是哈利先松了口：“那么，任务详情呢？”

金斯莱趁热打铁：“你们同意了？”

“别让这疤头拖我后腿就行，”德拉科冷哼。

 

 

“不可能！！！”

十分钟之后，办公室里又传出二重奏的怒吼。金斯莱皮笑肉不笑：“你们同意了。”

“你可没说我要和他扮情侣，”德拉科眉毛拧作一团，似乎只是说出刚刚那句话就让他作呕，“这是什么道理？只有情侣可以入场？”

“不是只有情侣才可以入场，是如果一个人进去的话，你就不得不应付其他人。那会带来不必要的麻烦。”

“也不是多大的麻烦。”哈利嘟囔。“我和他装作不认识先后进去，分头接近目标不是更有效率？”

“太不可思议了，我居然有一天会和你达成共识，波特。”

金斯莱还想说什么，但最后只是叹了口气。他该死地了解他的部下——他们就算现在同意了，在真正行动时也会临时变卦。

“不管怎样，一旦有情况，第一时间联系总部。”

 

任务时间定在下个星期天。他们要去参加一场表面上是联谊会，其实是一种违禁药品的试用会的地下活动。主办方就是他们这次的目标人物乔纳森，也是这种药品的开发者。魔法部好不容易得知了这次活动的时间地点，要求他们好好抓住机会，摸清乔纳森的底细。

所以这一整个星期，哈利和德拉科都不得不待在同一个办公室，商讨行动的各项细节。

“‘喜欢年轻男人，尤其中意身材苗条、皮肤白的……’嘿，这不就是我吗！”翻着情报的德拉科兴奋地叫道。哈利翻了个白眼，“可上面没写他是不是喜欢连一点屁股都没有的‘苗条’。”

“得了吧波特，你就是嫉妒。毕竟你是个肌肉发达的巨怪，”德拉科坏笑，同时转身背对着他掀开傲罗袍子：“而且睁大你的癞蛤蟆眼睛看清楚，我有屁股。”

袍子下的曲线的确圆润饱满，和他纤细的腰肢和大腿很不符合，却又能完美地组合在一起，毫不显得突兀。哈利目瞪口呆地盯着看了几秒，才后知后觉地挪开视线，不自然地咽了口唾沫：“呃……所以你想表达什么？”

“你是蠢货吗，波特？当然是我去勾引他然后套他情报。你呢，就时刻注意情况顺便想办法带走一点药就好了。”德拉科得意地宣布着计划。

“就你？你确定有人会被你吸引？”

“多着呢，波特。你看起来不怎么泡吧，不知道我这种是最抢手的。”

德拉科志得意满，勾着嘴角指挥羽毛笔在纸上写写画画。而哈利——他相信德拉科说的该死的对。

“那就这样吧，你要是惹了麻烦我也好看着。”

他没什么底气地说。

“我们肯定不能就这么进去，幻身咒混淆咒也不行，不保险。”德拉科不理会他的嘴硬，俨然一副他已经成了总指挥的架势，“你的疤和头发都得想想办法，太显眼了。还有眼镜。”

“彼此彼此，”哈利回敬。他们两个都是魔法界不同意义上的名人，救世主当然不必说，另一个本来就是风口浪尖上的人物，却因为在傲罗部战绩优秀始终褒贬不一，在预言家日报那儿可能比哈利还要“受欢迎”。

“我们要染发。”德拉科当机立断，“你的眼镜也得换换。至于眼睛……”

“隐形眼镜。”

“那是什么？”

“麻瓜的玩意，”哈利在德拉科发出抗议前赶紧接着说，“巫师怎么会想到用麻瓜的东西呢？他们肯定不会怀疑。”

 

一周后。

“我看起来是不是像个傻子？”哈利在办公室的镜子前问。镜子里的他的头发染成了蓝色，被做成卷卷的造型垂在棕色的眼睛两边。鼻子上没有眼镜令他有点不习惯，而身上的紧身t-裇和牛仔裤让他觉得要窒息了。

“你竟敢质疑我的审美？相信我波特，这是你唯一看起来不像傻子的时候。”德拉科抱着胳膊满意地上下打量他。他自己染着浅棕色的头发，眼睛是灰绿的，鼻子和脸颊上用化妆品化了一些雀斑。哈利不想承认他看上去可爱极了——他不服气地嘟囔道：“为什么你打扮得这么正常？”

“从资料上他的癖好来看，他明显喜欢没什么经验的傻瓜男孩儿，我这么打扮刚好。而你，谁会想到呆瓜救世主会把自己弄得这么……骚气外露呢。”德拉科坏笑，“好了，亨利，我们该出发了。”

他们拿出魔杖，幻影移行到了目的地。

 

哈利最后和德拉科确认了一遍暗号，然后看着德拉科走进作为活动地点的酒吧里去。大概十分钟后，他也跟了进去。酒吧里的光线极度昏暗，只能勉强看清一些走来走去的人影，在光怪陆离的灯光下显得更加奇形怪状。他好不容易捕捉到德拉科的影子，在一个沙发的角落——于是他找了个可以盯着那里的椅子坐下，点了杯威士忌靠在吧台上喝着，打发时间。

又过了十来分钟，哈利打发走第五个搭讪的人后，主角才在酒吧露了面。乔纳森是个高大的金发男人（金棕色，比德拉科的深很多，哈利心想），他笑容满面地走到人群中心，和所有人打了个招呼。

“久等了，各位。能来到这里的，想必都是我的老朋友了。今天的药效果很猛，保证你们不会失望——哦，这位落单的小美人是谁？”

哈利咽了口唾沫。他注意到德拉科了。

“我叫安迪，先生。朋友介绍我来的。”德拉科说。他刻意装得有些拘谨，手在膝盖上紧握成拳。

“叫我乔纳森，”乔纳森说，他坐到德拉科身边，手自然地揽着了他的肩膀。“你一个人来的？我们一般都会带伴儿。”

德拉科撅起嘴巴。“本来是和人来的，他临时变卦了。”

“居然放这样一个甜心的鸽子，要我说他真是个没脑子的蠢蛋。”

“不要他也无所谓，”德拉科气哼哼地把头一偏，转移了话题：“乔纳森，那个药什么时候……？”

“你可真急，”乔纳森低低地笑了笑，手开始沿着他的腰慢慢往下滑，德拉科忍住不动，对男人紧张地笑着。“我这药你一个人可受不住……你知道它是用来做什么的，对吧？”

“我……我当然听过，”德拉科咽了咽口水，眼神飘忽，“我现在不是……不是有人陪着吗。”

他几乎能感受到男人落在自己身上的视线变得下流又赤裸裸了。他强忍着不适，往哈利的方向瞟了一眼——哈利不知为何坐立不安，头发又被他抓成了个蓝色的鸟窝。他差点笑出声来。

“等会会有人把药发给各位，”乔纳森的声音都急不可耐起来，他压低语调凑近德拉科的耳朵：“至于我，要和这位小美人待一会儿。”

“乔纳森，我……”

“别紧张，宝贝。”男人笑起来，搂着他的腰把他拉起来，带着往厕所的方向走去。德拉科因为刚刚的称呼起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“我们先过去——过会儿那里就抢手了。”

德拉科点了点头，悄悄确认了魔杖在自己的腰后。他想好了，等他们进了厕所隔间，时机一成熟他就对他施夺魂咒。

乔纳森刚锁上隔间的门就开始在他身上乱摸，急不可耐地亲他的颈和侧脸。德拉科偏着脖子躲避对方的亲吻，右手摸到了魔杖把——他正要把它抽出来，就听见门外一个熟悉的声音在喊：“安迪！安迪你在吗？”

乔纳森停止了动作，探询地看向他。“是谁？”

“叫我来的那个混蛋，”德拉科咬牙切齿道。波特他妈的在干什么？他主动勾住了男人的脖子，试图无视外面的蠢货，“不用管他……”

哈利这时开始拍他们的门。

“你在里面对不对？对不起，我错了——”

乔纳森忍无可忍地松开德拉科，把门一把拉开。哈利被吓得后退一步，看到德拉科时显然松了口气。“抱歉，先生，我是他男朋友。”

他绕开乔纳森走进去把德拉科抱在怀里：“我不该丢下你一个人来，但你也不能跟别人搞在一起……原谅我，嗯？”

“你以后可得照看好了你的小男朋友，”乔纳森脸色难看得要命，他几乎是从牙缝里挤出了那句话，才不痛快地走了出去。

“你他妈发什么疯，波特！”等人走远了，德拉科一把关上门，丢了几个静音咒就开始大吼。“我就要成功了——我还有一秒就要对他施夺魂咒。”

“你怎么能用不可饶恕咒，那是违规的……”

“你他妈什么时候这么守规矩了？要不要数数你自己用了几次阿瓦达索命？”

德拉科暴跳如雷。他觉得这人简直不可理喻……他就该一个人来。去他的搭档。

“总之，我觉得他不对劲。你觉得他这么狡猾的人，魔法部追在他后面那么久都挖不出一点把柄，他会轻易中你的夺魂咒？”

“所以说你就是个处男，都快搞上了谁还会关心床伴会不会给你下咒？”

“可你们还没搞上——”

“那我就等搞上了再——”

“你不能！”

哈利大吼。他的音量大得把德拉科吓得一时忘了说话。好半天，德拉科才试探地问道：“波特？”

“对不起，是我搞砸了。”哈利放开他，开始往外边走，“我还是觉得你的行动有点草率……但这次是我冲动了，我去找金斯莱认错。”

“波特！”他拉住哈利，一个用力把他拽了回来。“你说清楚，为什么那么激动？”

哈利的脸上发烫。他试图挣开德拉科的手，但对方揪得死紧，他试了几次都失败了，只好嘟嘟哝哝地说：“没什么……”

“你在吃醋？”

“我没——”

“你就有。”德拉科说了肯定句。哈利不敢抬头看对方的眼睛——他都能想象得出里面怎样充满鄙夷，说不定还有恶心……他也觉得自己有病，怎么会喜欢上这么一个恶劣的家伙？

“你就是个混蛋，波特。”拽着他领子的手突然又一发力，把他的脑袋拽了下去，他的嘴唇碰到了另一个柔软的东西。

哈利的大脑当机了几秒，才认清了当心的状况：德拉科在吻他。他又花了几秒消化这个事实，接着用力扣住德拉科的脑袋，凶猛地回吻过去。

他们激烈地接吻，舌头在两人的口腔中打架，搅动吮吸间发出响亮的水声。德拉科偏着头，把主动权交了出去，放任哈利的舌头在自己嘴里放肆舔弄，他在吻得急了的时候发出细小的呻吟声，激得另一人更凶地吻他。这个吻持续了很久，久到分开时他们都气喘吁吁。哈利把额头抵上德拉科的，笑着问：“不去做任务了？”

“反正已经被你搞砸了，”德拉科急躁地解着自己的纽扣，又双手抓着哈利t-裇的下摆往上拉，把它从哈利的肩膀上扯下去。在看到t-裇下性感结实的、因为流汗而闪闪发光的肉体时，他舔了舔嘴唇，咽下一声差点逃出口的叹息。“不如趁机干点别的再回去交差。”

哈利，很愉快地，再次和马尔福达成了共识。

他让德拉科坐在马桶盖上，背靠着水箱，腿被打开压到肩膀上。哈利一只手按着他的大腿，另一只手拿着魔杖对那个粉色的洞口施润滑咒。他看着透明的液体从被撑开的穴口缓缓溢出来，亮晶晶地在大腿根聚成一滩，阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼。德拉科的脸红得可以滴血，他把哈利的头往一边掰，小声咕哝道：“别看……”

“我不看怎么把我的大家伙插进去？”哈利问。德拉科的小穴在他说完这句话后明显地瑟缩了一下，哈利脸上笑意更浓，伸进两根手指在里面搅动。里面的液体足够充沛，在手指搅弄时溢了不少出来，发出叫人脸红的水声。德拉科咬着下唇低低地叫，快要被羞耻和快感折磨得发疯，他的阴茎早就直直地抵着小腹，身体的每个部位都在叫嚣着渴望。

“够了，波特……”他难耐地扭着腰，把腿打得更开，示意哈利进来。哈利的眼睛暗了暗，抓着他的手让他自己按着大腿，解开裤链将蓄势已久的性器解放出来。

“我进去了？”他把龟头抵上翕张的洞口，最后一次问道。德拉科不满地“啧”了一声：“你什么时候这么磨叽……哦操！”

哈利一口气顶到了底，舒服地叹息出声。他埋在湿热的甬道里适应了一会儿，开始用力挺动起来。柔软的媚肉热烈欢迎着来者，裹住他的阴茎发疯般地吮吸，将快感一波波送至他的天灵盖。他越干越猛，德拉科被顶得往后耸动，他的指甲扣进自己的大腿肉里，在白皙的腿根留下了几道鲜红抓痕。他仰着头呻吟着，在哈利一下下顶进深处时叫着哈利的名字。

“你真紧……操，我感觉我都要射了。”哈利一边操干一边说。他抓着德拉科的腰，俯身在洁白的锁骨轻轻啃咬。那里如他所想的容易留下痕迹，很快浮现出几个紫红的印记——哈利看得心痒，一路向下，又叼着他的乳尖吮吸起来。

“哈啊……不要咬那儿，哈利……”德拉科空出一只手要去推哈利的脑袋，在摸上那头乱发时不知怎的又变成了往下按，仿佛是在鼓励。哈利的舌尖灵活地鞭打他的乳首，又张嘴连着一点乳肉含进去，大力舔过微微张开的乳孔。他上面照顾着德拉科的胸口，下面也找到了敏感点，正不遗余力地往那处撞着，强烈的快感几乎要把他淹没。他不住地呻吟、低喘，终于在一记深顶中达到了顶点，眼前一片发白，射在了自己的小腹上。

哈利被高潮的小穴吸得头皮发麻，差点就交代了出来。他咬着牙发了狠地往里猛干，不再照顾德拉科的感受，怎么舒服怎么来。很快他就感到阴囊一阵抽搐，狠狠骂了句脏话，让自己射在了肠道里面。

他们维持着最后的姿势平复了一会儿。德拉科第一个反应过来，推了推他示意他出去，从马桶上起来捡自己的裤子穿。要不是腿根在明显地发颤，哈利都要以为他游刃有余了。

“回去你去认错，”德拉科狡黠地笑了一下，“还有，未来合作愉快。”

 

fin.


End file.
